1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to phase change switches, and more particularly, to phase change switches having a dynamic range of impedance. More specifically, the invention relates to such switches which can be employed in circuits such as on frequency selective surface arrays, for controlling current flow throughout the array, through the use of the switches. By controlling such current flow, the properties of the frequency selective surface array can be actively controlled.
2. Background of the Invention
A two-dimensional periodic array of patch or aperture elements is called a frequency selective surface (FSS) because of the frequency selective transmission and reflection properties of the structure. In the past, many FSS applications and sophisticated analytical techniques have emerged. Applications include multi-band FSS, reflector antennas, phased array antennas, and bandpass radomes.
More recently, capabilities of the FSS have been extended by the addition of active devices embedded into the unit cell of the periodic structure. Such structures are generally known as active grid arrays.
Active grid arrays have been developed in which a variable impedance element is incorporated to provide an FSS whose characteristics are externally controllable. However, such applications involve complex structures that can be difficult to manufacture and control.
Mechanical on/off switches have been used in circuits designed to interact with electromagnetic waves. The mechanical process in these on/off switches involves the physical motion of a conductor between two positions, i.e., one where the bridge touches another conductor and completes the conducting path of the circuit, and the other where it has moved away from the contact to break the circuit paths. Such mechanical switches have been made at micrometer size scale. The capacitances between the two switch conductors in the open or xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position must be lowered to a level that effectively breaks the circuit for alternating electromagnetic current flow.
Alternatively, transistor and transistor-like semiconductor switching devices have been used in circuits designed to interact with electromagnetic waves. However, for the specific applications herein, conventional semiconductor switching devices typically will not operate to open and close circuits effectively to electromagnetic current flow in the frequency range of terahertz and above because at these frequencies, various intrinsic capacitances in the device structure can provide low impedance circuit paths that prevent the switch from operating as intended.
In the field of semiconductor memory devices, it has been proposed to use a reversible structural phase change (from amorphous to crystalline phase) thin-film chalcogenide alloy material as a data storage mechanism. A small volume of alloy in each memory cell acts as a fast programmable resistor, switching between high and low resistance states. The phase state of the alloy material is switched by application of a current pulse. The cell is bi-stable, i.e., it remains (with no application of signal or energy required) in the last state into which it was switched until the next current pulse of sufficient magnitude is applied.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention there is provided a switch for use in circuits that interact with electromagnetic radiation. The switch includes a substrate for supporting components of the switch. A first conductive element is on the substrate for connection to a first component of the circuit, and a second conductive element is also provided on the substrate for connection to a second component of the circuit.
A switch element made up of a switching material is provided on the substrate, and connects the first conductive element to the second conductive element. The switching material is made up of a compound which exhibits bi-stable phase behavior, and is switchable between a first impedance state value and a second impedance state value by application of energy thereto, typically electrical current flow, for affecting or controlling current flow between the first conductive element and the second conductive element, resulting from a change in the impedance value of the compound. By bi-stable phase behavior is meant that the compound is stable in either the amorphous or the crystalline phase at ambient conditions and will remain in that state with no additional application of energy.
In a more specific aspect, the switching material comprises a chalcogenide alloy, more specifically, Ge22Sb22Te56. Preferably, it is a reversible phase change material having a variable impedance over a specified range which is dependent upon the amount of energy applied to the material.
In another aspect, there is provided a circuit for coupling to electromagnetic waves by having current flow induced throughout the circuit. The circuit includes at least one switch of the type previously described.
More specifically, the circuit is a grid of a plurality of the first and second conductive elements that are spatially aligned to form the circuit as a frequency selective surface array. A plurality of the switch elements may be interconnected throughout the circuit for varying current flow induced in the circuit by impinging electromagnetic radiation.
In another aspect, the first and second conductive elements in the grid forming the frequency selective surface are also made of the same compound as the switching material. In this aspect, the conductive elements and the connecting element may be switched together between low and high impedance states. More specifically, the circuit may be configured to cause only the connecting element to change its phase when an amount of energy is applied to the circuit. In this case, the first and second conductive elements, although made of the same compound, remain in the low impedance state.